


Drabble Collection

by Avaritiaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaritiaa/pseuds/Avaritiaa
Summary: Collection of really short stories, based on a prompts chosen by my friend. I really don't like posting any kind of texts on tumblr, so I thought I will put it here instead.





	1. 'He's dead because of you'

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship or not - there are some wounds that will never quite heal, after all.

 

 

Tobirama was about to blow a candle and retire for the night, when he heard a loud knocking at his front door. He frowned, little annoyed at the sudden disturbance, but decided to check it anyway. If someone wanted to bother him at this hour, it could be important.

He got down the hallway, and made his expression as polite as he could before slowly opening the door.

Tobirama didn't even have a chance to react, before Madara was shoving him hard against the wall. "What the fuck are you doing?" - he managed to stutter breathless. 

"I hate you" - Madara spat, his face mere inches away from Senju's, he reeked of cheap booze and cigarettes. Tobirama studied the twisted by anger face of the older man, and shocked noticed how puffy his eyes were. Was he...?

"I hate you" - he repeated. This time his voice faltering a little.

"I fucking hate you" - he twisted his hands in Tobirama's shirt, and buried his face into the stunned man's neck. He could feel warm tears leaking down his collarbone.

"He's dead because of you, you killed my little brother" - came broken sob, and Tobirama felt something heavy in his throat. 

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" - Madara repeated like a mantra, as he clung to the man before him. 

"Let's get you to bed" - Tobirama said softly, stroking the sobbing Uchiha's hair. He teleported them to his bedroom and helped trembling man get on the futon. 

As Tobirama lied down next to the older man, holding him close and caressing his back to calm down Madara's whimpers, he thought to himself - ' _I hate myself as well_.'

In times like this, he knew that he didn't deserve to be forgiven.


	2. 'Stop being so cute'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward attempts at being smooth. Really awkward. (Not the first time and definitely not last)
> 
> I like Izuna, so he's alive ;)

"Stop being so cute" - Madara said with a particular nasty scowl.  
"I.. _what_?" - Tobirama looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Are you always this eloquent or only when I'm nearby, Senju?" - he asked with a small chuckle, and left the hokage's office.  
Tobirama turned his eyes at Izuna, who was standing in the corner of a room, clutching his stomach and howling with laughter.  
"Man, you sure are really slow, aren't you?" - Izuna cackled, desperately trying to catch his breath.  
Slow? _SLOW_?! He was probably the fastest shinobi to ever live, thank-you-very-mu...  
Tobirama got up with a stunned expression and quickly left the room, only to be greeted by the sight of a smirking Madara standing by the corridor's window - "Are you looking for someone, Senju?" - he asked, smirk still playing on his lips.  
"Actually there's _something_ I need to discuss with you immediately. Preferably over dinner." - he said simply and turned to leave. When the older man didn't move an inch, Tobirama stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. - "Are you coming?" - he asked.  
"I.. _uh_.. Absolutely" - Madara stutter, as he rushed to Tobirama's side.


End file.
